


To be titled

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Unintentional Among Us thing [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety Attacks, Ghost Lime, Guilt, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Pink, Knight Green, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Ask your questions to Green and Black here
Relationships: Green & Black, Green & Pink
Series: Unintentional Among Us thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970542
Kudos: 2





	To be titled

The asks are moderated and I'll let you know when you can ask Pink and Ghost Lime questions. You may talk to Black and try and get Green to talk too. Good luck


End file.
